


Cupcake [PodFic]

by Mithen, SummerOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Batfamily Feels, Gen, Mithen is awesome, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SummerOtaku podfics, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian demands an explanation for an unasked for sweet treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97936) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> This is a podfic of the beautifully fun fic by Mithen called Cupcake. It is also my 1st Podfic. Hopefully I will do more and improve and eventually add music and transitions and all that jazz but am so excited to be doing this that I'm afraid my output is out pacing the learning curve for actual professional quality of any means. STILL! There is a sad lack of Batfic that I enjoy podficced so here we go. Enjoy! Feel free to send me any tips and comments and if you like the story be sure to swing over and comment on Mithen's fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/97936

Cupcake By Mithen. Read by SummerOtaku.

[Cupcake (Damian & Alfred Drabble)](http://soundcloud.com/summer-bradshaw/cupcake-damian-alfred-drabble) by [Summer Bradshaw](http://soundcloud.com/summer-bradshaw)


End file.
